Constant Vigilance
by sydneysages
Summary: For the HPFC challenge. Mad Eye's feelings as he dies and his recognition that he should have probably been more vigilant.


_For the HPFC I'm about to die challenge_

_I don't own anything_

_*Edit on the advice of Arish Mudra Rakshasa, who mentioned about Mad Eye's fight for his life being against _evil_, not just Voldemort*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mad Eye…<strong>_

* * *

><p>I give my orders as to what we're going to do, how we're going to get Harry safely to The Burrow, and we all emerge from the house with the grim determination that one of us may not make it through alive. It's always a possibility that one of us will not survive the assassination attempt we <em>know<em> will ensue: whilst they may not know the exact date or location, we are talking about Voldemort.

For more than half of my life, probably closer to the three quarters, I have fought Dark Forces, ridding the world of so much evil that you cannot even begin to contemplate: the world would be _much _darker than it already is, with so many budding Voldemorts. I have been fighting Voldemort for around thirty years and retired doing it, knowing that my _official_ fight had ended. But, in this time, I had begun to understand his methods of doing, how he gets what he wants. I know that he will always do anything to benefit him and having people stationed here will simply reaffirm in his mind that he has the upper hand in the situation.

I suppose, since Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, that he has a different card to us rather than the upper hand. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem as if we have the upper hand either because of the limitations of the Ministry. In fact, we have an army only in the dozens, in opposition to the hundreds _he_ has.

We begin to fly over the house and we are instantly attacked by an entire circle of Death Eaters, easily double the amount we have. Part of the Auror training of my youth was to be vigilant – hence the "constant vigilance" I learnt to use – and I can see just how many we are opposing.

I give the orders to continue on towards our designated safe places: part of being the head of the Auror office for so long gives you experience in making snap shot decisions as to whether or not you ought to continue onwards… after all, if we went back down now, we would have absolutely _no_ chance.

I fly onwards, wondering how long it will be before Mundungus panics more than he is already… he can't continue on much longer with the way that his hands are shaking and making the broom vibrate. He isn't living up to his 'Harry' persona by shooting spells at the Death Eaters.

I do it as much as possible, until…

CRACK!

Unfortunately, Mundungus disapparates and leaves me alone, showing how I'm not going to survive this much longer: I said that there would be one person to not make it through and apparently I am that person.

The life I have lived has been long and filled with getting rid of Voldemort. I know that I have done absolutely everything in my power to destroy him and take him with me.

I shoot spells at the attacking Death Eaters as they converge on me, knowing that I am alone and not with Harry. Though I would have thought that they would want to go after the others to try and find Harry, they remain to try and get rid of me – I suppose getting rid of Mad Eye Moody, the only one from the Dumbledore generation of fighters left now, is too great a bonus for them to not take on.

They blast me from my broom and I loose my wand in a way that means I have no way of surviving. In my last moments as I make the descent back down to the ground, I look up and see the _real_ Harry flying on. I may have failed in my constant vigilance, in making sure that I didn't leave myself isolated in this fight, but he is the bright future. He has the chance of getting rid of Voldemort… for good.

I shut my eyes as the ground looms up towards me, knowing that the pain will hit soon but that death shall fall upon me quickly. Constant vigilance, I said… and constantly vigil I shall be over the future of these bright children who are the new generation in getting rid of Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, it wasn't the best, but I think I managed to get Mad Eye's thoughts across<em>

_Vicky xx_


End file.
